degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Collins
Lauren Felice Collins''' (b. August 29, 1986 in Thornhill, Ontario) is a Canadian actress who portrays Paige Michalchuk on Degrassi: The Next Generation. Lauren Collins also took part in Toronto's production of 'The Vagina Monologues' in March of 2007. Collins is 24 years old. She lives in Toronto, Ontario and is Jewish. Some of her recent work includes Picture This! with co-star Ashley Tisdale,and Shenae Grimes Degrassi co-star, Life With Derek, as Kendra, and many other hit movies and shows. 'She played a parodied version of Paige in a Shane Dawson video, parodying Degrassi. Her most recent project is playing the role of Alicia on The N's hit show, The Best Years. She co-starred with Ashley Tisdale again in the Disney movie, Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. Check out www.imdb.com for more information on Canadian actress Lauren Collins. Zodiac Sign: Virgo 19 copy.jpg 89761798.jpg Degrassi2081109.jpg Degrassi goeshollywood 402.jpg Dfs.jpg Jake-epstein-and-lauren-collins-17th-kids-0Lugi0.jpg Kidschoice2009pic14.jpg Larennnn.jpg Lauren-collins-planet-hollywood.jpg Lauren collins 2.jpg Y884djvignv8ng8j.jpg Lauren collins purple dress.jpg PaigeDegrassigallery2.jpg lauren collins the best years.jpg Dgh8-09.jpg lauren collins.gif image2jm.jpg 76975_136296570_lauren_1_H144204_L.jpg Kca 2009 lauren, nina and miriam.jpg Lauren collins red shirt.jpg lauren collins and cassie steele.jpg lauren collins much.jpg Adamo, lauren, shane.jpg lauren collins makeup.jpg lauren collins smile.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019506.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019502.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1255019491.jpg Adamo ruggiero 1210605490.jpg Lauren, stacey, and adamo.jpg Shenae, miriam, lauren and stacey.PNG Degrassi1.jpg lauren collins 01010.jpg lauren_collins12.jpg adamo, lauren, paula.jpg shenae, ashtisdale, lauren.jpg personal-laurencollins0044.jpg degrassi-paige-mag.jpg laurencute3.jpg laurenm.jpg laurencollins_sofa.jpg lc_tounge.jpg lc-1.PNG lc-2.PNG lc-3.PNG lcatsg.jpg|Lauren Collins with Ashley Tisdale and Shenae Grimes x2_2bce1af.jpg stacey cassie lauren.jpg paige lauren collins.jpg lauren cassie.jpg Lauren adamo red carpet.jpg dghredcarpetlauren.jpg Tumblr l6g2aqMNfQ1qcplpwo1 500.jpg Laurenunscripted.jpg Tumblr le41twzwt01qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr l3h4tcTngZ1qc585qo1 400.jpg ImagesCADRLLFI.jpg Joln.jpg Zzzz.jpg Tumblr lb50kprSdx1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lefjz6aGVp1qc585qo1 500.jpg Tumblr lefk1hzBzc1qc585qo1 500.jpg tumblr_le9nt85Rqi1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr lfeu8bLdkh1qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr lfeu9xpj9n1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lckyaisPpw1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg 10.jpg Securedownload3.jpg thumbnailCA2PYOXX.jpg thumbnailCA2QJJNA.jpg thumbnailCA5XJV1J.jpg thumbnailCA91Y73K.jpg thumbnailCABDK51C.jpg thumbnailCAD9E20U.jpg thumbnailCAGTL9I2.jpg thumbnailCAPZ6GM6.jpg thumbnailCAPZR98M.jpg Tumblr le3wydsEb91qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3vfekvb71qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lbdp5iDJjG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8z12fM0AB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7vtg6rwc21qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr l7jev9v9E21qdoiato1 400.jpg Tumblr le9mzbghlm1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le9mfcps4F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3tq1pGrg1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr le3tc6qN0F1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldp0ajm39c1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyvhzSmf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ldoyulWG931qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld1izuGy7K1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9306lWrxf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l919voAarw1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l98jjwEyuf1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l94uhrFQlh1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l94dp0g2BD1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9kfhgsd0b1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8zqeoO4hK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l7sq9aee1v1qdoiato1 400.png degrassic4st.jpg Mikecast.jpg Party.jpg LCOLLINS.jpg LaurenCollinsxxxx.jpg LaurenCollins222.jpg image01.jpg tumblr_lkypmjwamk1qgpv1do1_500.jpg laurencollins1.jpg laurencollins2.jpg laurencollins3.jpg laurencollins4.jpg laurencollins5.jpg laurencollinsadamo.jpg Trivia *Lauren's fans are very important to her. *The song that would describe Lauren's life is Lauryn Hill's ''Everything is Everything. *The issue that Lauren feels strongly about is eating disorders in teens. *Lauren's style icons include Sienna Miller, the Olsen twins, Selma Blair and Maggie Gyllenhaal. *Lauren's favorite book is Catcher in the Rye. *Lauren's favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *Her favorite place is either NYC or Hawaii. *Lauren has been a member of Characters Theatre Troupe, a children's community theatre company, for over five years. *During her hiatus from Degrassi Lauren trekked across Israel on a 10-day kibbutz and chatting about her career while surrounded by a busload of other young adults. This is trip called Birthright that offers free treks to the country for Jews in their late teens and early twenties. (2006) *Lauren enjoys shopping, reading, musical theatre, and recently began following hockey. *If Lauren wasn't an actress, she would like to a casting director. Collins, Lauren Category:Actress Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Female Category:Females Category:Degrassi Movie